Teach Me To Fly, One Last Time
by spell.binding
Summary: One Shot:: Wendy coping with her new life, as a 20 year old. She married very young and has little jane. This story mainly consists of a flash back 4 years ago when she saw those emerald eyes and sandy blonde hair. when she saw peter. RR PLEASE!
1. Never Let Go

(A/N: As you probably know i do not own Peter Pan or any of its characters. This is simply my mind gone wild with my own personal story. I hope you like it. There will be no other chapters- this is just a one shot. There is a mature scene closer to the end, so you have been warned. This is not my first fan fiction... it's my second. I didn't complete my last one- i just lost momento. But this came out jumbled and i tried to bring it to life. Tell me what you thing of my "frakenstein" story- haha!)

* * *

Wendy stared out the window located in the ever so faithful nursery. It was a bitter cold night, Wendy could see snowflakes lightly dusting the streets. A cool breeze greeted her face, nipping at her cheeks. She could close the window, she could lock it. But, it would remain open, it was always open. It was open for him. For Peter. 

"Mother, aren't you going to finish the story of Peter and Hook at the Black Castle?" Jane piped up. Wendy turned around to face the little girl. Young Jane, sweet Jane. The innocent face stared at her, ready for her bedtime story. Wendy always told Jane the stories of her adventures into Neverland. She told Jane of the countless victories and adventures Peter had overcome. Every memory, every happy thought about Neverland, Jane knew. The little girl had probably memorized all of the stories, but she loved to hear them. Could it possibly be the feeling her mother gave to each story?

"Oh Jane, you've heard all my stories. There is nothing left that i can remember of Neverland." Wendy's eyes stung at the thought. She had married young, very young. But, to Peter she would be old.

"But i want more..." Jane said sadly, not wanting the stories to end. "Didn't Peter ever visit you?" Jane looked at her, her eyes pleading. Wendy turned to face the window once more. Peter had visited her, once. It was only several years ago, when she was sixteen. But, that wasn't a story for Jane. Wendy turned to face her daughter once more.

"No" Wendy said quietly, her voice got stronger "He was probably busy with his adventures, to busy to see and old friend. Another story, is for another time." Wendy smiled sweetly, and walked over to Jane's bed. After planting a small kiss on her daughters head, she tucked her in. Wendy then got up, sighing deeply. And walked over to the door where she turned out the light. And walked slowly to her room, thinking of Peter. After that one night, _'i dear say we were more than just friends'._ She bit her lip, if he wasn't her friend, than what was he? Lovers normally paid a small visit now and again.

She entered her bedroom, her husband sat on their bed, reading a newspaper. She quietly walked over to her dresser, he merely locked eyes with her for half a second to recognize her existance. She pulled of her dress, and the undergarments that followed- and slipped into a silk pajama dress. She crawled under the covers. Her husband folded the newspaper and placed it on his dresser. He turned off the light, and rolled ontop of Wendy. He started placing kisses along her neck and collar bone- signifying he was in that kind of mood. But Wendy stopped him. She pushed him off and simply said-

"not tonight." They hadn't had sex in a while. And frankly her husband had certain needs, but Wendy just couldn't please him anymore. Sex, it was for two people who loved eachother- all their passion is released... she didn't feel that with him... only one person had ever made her feel that way. And he wasn't here. Not anymore.

It felt like it had been a lifetime ago... Four years to be precise. That's how long she'd been married to her husband. That was the age of her daughter. Her daughter. His daughter. She was certain. When he had last visited, it was odd. He was a year or two older than her, just like he had been when she first met him. But, he was supposed to remain a boy... forever. She felt her eyes burn with hot tears. How she longed for Peter, she wanted to feel him again. She wanted him to love her. But she couldn't ask him to do that, give up his life- his fantasies... ones that he made real.

"peter..." she mumbled softly into her pillow. From the snores on the other side of the bed, she knew her husband wasn't awake. Wendy shifted on her side of the bed, trying to get comfortable... her mind was not at ease. She finally settled, not very content with her position... and slowly she drifted into her dream land. Where a memory awaited her

* * *

**/flash back**  
It was around 7:00 PM, and Wendy had finally finished getting ready for the herendous ball she was being forced to attend. Once a girl turns sixteen she is whisked away into the world of courting and rich men. People called her a rare beauty, so of course she had many curious suitors.

Wendy hated her morphing into a lady, she remembered the wonderful days of telling stories and flying to Never Land. Her mind was still a restless child's, but her Aunt was making sure she was a gentle lady through and through.

Wendy slowly got up from her chair, where her mother had been fixing her hair. Wendy walked over to a mirror and stared at her reflection, she looked beautiful. Her hair was a pile of ringlets delicately arranged into a beautiful bun, he dress was a deep violet fitted like a corset and then hung loser at the skirts. But the skirts had shape, _'probably because there are about 100 layers'_ wendy thought bitterly. Wendy's mother handed her black satin gloves, to match her satin dress.

"Come Wendy, it would be un-lady like to be late." Her mother said, her words flowed with love.

"Yes mother" Wendy attempted a small delicate smile. And her mother put on her own white silk gloves, 'wow' wendy thought, her mother was wearing a deep sapphire blue dress, a low square cut neck and an empire waist, with skirts that shimmered and shinded. Her beautiful chocolate locks had been pinned back with a sapphire clip and she had a single pearl necklace. Wendy turned to the mirror once more, all this make up and fancy cloth seemed to cover up the pitiful and somewhat pathetic emptiness that lingered in her large eyes. But just for tonight.

"Wendy, before we leave, you should have this" Wendy's mother produced a small velvet box in the palm of her hand "I thought that, since you look so lovely tonight, you should have something more lovely to compliment you" Wendy opened the box to find a beautiful diamond necklace. Wendy smiled and put the necklace on, carefully. It was beautiful. They were beautiful.

And just as they were about to leave, Wendy turned with all her might and closed the nursery window.

"i must move on Peter, my life has been empty because of you." Wendy bit back tears, so no make up would smudge. "Life can be lonely with out you. But, i think people figure out how life will make you happy when you get older. But, I can't wait forever for this story to end. I know it's foolish to think age can determine everything, but i was foolish enough to wish upon a star once, i suppose i can be foolish now." And with that wendy turned and left the house. sadly peter had witnessed the entire episode. he sat there, tears filling his emerald eyes, had she no idea of what had happened to him? what had happened to never land? He had to find his Wendy, and tell her the truth.

**_/end of flash back

* * *

_**Wendy's eyes popped open, she carefully looked around. She had dreamt of that day... luckily the dream had ended. '_calm down, it was 4 years ago. Nothing's wrong...'_ She settled back into her soft pillows her eyes open and scanning the cieling, listening to her husbands soft snores. Her eyelids once again grew heavy... and she couldn't help it- she needed and wanted to believe it

"i helped save never land. i helped save him" wendy softly slurred. and it was off dreamland once again.

* * *

**_/flash back_**

Wendy had danced with men ranging from old with ghastly odor, to middle age men that were much to tall. Everyone of those selfish pigs had tried feeling Wendy up. Which repulsed her in so many ways. As much as Wendy wanted to believe she was still a little girl... she had grown up. Instead of her knees being gangly and covered with fresh cuts and scabs, her legs were a creamy soft white, they were long and slender. Her used to be skinny pencil body was now curvy and beautiful. Her face had matured, but she still carried the same full mouth and beautiful eyes.

"Hello miss, might i say you are looking splendid tonight." Wendy turned to see a young man with very defined and handsome features. His hair was a slightly curly auburn and faint freckles dusted his cheeks and nose. His eyes were sparkling emeralds, and he was very attractive.

"Why thankyou kind sir. And as i would like to add, you are the only man i've have seen tonight who's words have not been slurred with whisky. I am even including my father in that sentence." Wendy gave her most dazzling smile. The young man chuckled.

"I love a lady with a quick tounge." he cocked an eye brow carefully "seeing as how you have your own fan club of seniors behind you, would you care to dance?"

"that would be nice" Wendy said, turning around to see the disappointed elderly men. Wendy let the man lead her to the dance floor where he continued to spin and dip her. _'what an amazing dancer'_ wendy thought in awe. That's when it happened. She saw unruly sandy blonde hair and excited green eyes. Wendy stopped causing the man to nock her down. The sandy blonde man ran over and helped Wendy onto her feet. Wendy winced, she had injured her ankle.

"Here" the sandy man said, _could it be?_ "let me help you with that." with one graceful movement he place Wendy in his arms and took her outside.

"p-peter" wendy mumbled, on the verge of tears.

"Tis me." Peter said with a wink. _'NO NO NO NO NO!' _Wendy thought desperately. '_This can't be! I must move only with my life!'_

"Peter, why are you here." She looked at Peter, he had grown he looked about 17 or 18. _'That's odd'_ he looked so handsom in his suit and hat. Then and there Wendy wanted to give him a kiss. But, this wasn't the place, nor the time. She had people who wanted to court her. It was vital-

"I came because, i-i have this weird feeling when i don't see you... i feel so empty. And when i do see you... i have this burning sensation... and it makes me want to give you a thimble." His voice kept getting louder. And he seemed to ignore the flush in Wendy's cheeks. "I came because i wanted to know if you felt like this... like it's right. For me to want to give you a thimble." He may be older, but there was still so much he didn't know.

"I do. But i can't." Wendy's eyes started to fill with tears. "I want to care for you so deeply." Wendy's voice started getting loud and hysterical "but you can't be here, you can't sit in an ofiice, you can't grow old and die with me, you can't commit- you can't love!" Wendy's eyes were streaming by now.

"Love." Peter looked at her with pain. "Love is a feeling, is it not?" Wendy nodded "I'm sure that when Hook endagered your life- i felt. When i was willing to die for you- i felt. When i came to your window every night, hoping, whishing i could one day be yours- i felt. What you are doing... is not feeling. You are living a life someone has... designed for you. You can't be happy, not if it's not me. You know it." Wendy did know it. She saw that Peter was crying a bit too.

"I cannot love you. I have to grow up. Something you so foolishly avoided. I need to love a man. You Peter. You are simply a little boy, in a grown man's body." Wendy knew that would hurt. It was supposed to hurt.

"I just." Peter swallowed. hard. "I came because i need you, i just need you to care. Neverland is dying because i feel so lonely, your love kept Neverland living. And i need your love. Because, i have given you mine. I love you Wendy. Is that enough feeling?" Peter dropped his head and started walking towards a park he had passed earlier. He entered and sat on a bench, all the while Wendy had followed silently.

"Are- are those your real feelings?" Wendy asked softly. She adverted her eyes, anywhere but his. She failed, he raised he chin, signifying it was time for eye contact.

"of course." Peter said in a loving whisper. He inched closer and nervously kissed her. When he almost parted the kiss Wendy moved closer to deepen the kiss. Wendy broke the kiss quickly. She opened her purse and counted some bills. _'perfect'_ she thought.

"come with me." Wendy said grabbing Peter's hand. After a few minutes of dragging Peter throughout London, Wendy arrived at a decent hotel. "We need some private time, and the park isn't very private." wendy said- erasing all question from Peter's face. She paid for their room the couple were lead to it. As they settled in Wendy noted that it was a double bed room, good, she wouldn't want to get Peter nervous. Wendy sat down on the edge of the bed and looked a Peter, waiting for him to say something. No words were uttered, he simply slinked over a picked up from where they left off.

As the kiss went on Wendy introduced the French kiss to Peter, who was a very quick learner. Wendy timidly ran one hand across Peter's chest and the other she put on the side of his face. His hands were protectively wrapped around her waist. Without even a thought wendy undid some buttons on his shirt, and slid off his jacket. Wendy once again broke the kiss... she looked into his eyes.

"Do you know what happens next?" Wendy said, blushing furiously.

"I believe so..." Peter muttered equally tomato colored. "Do you want to Wendy? With me?" Peter gave her a look of sadness, pleading and excitement.

"of course." Wendy said, her body relaxing. Her mind at ease. He did love her. Peter motioned for her to stand up and turn around, and he started on un tying her dress. Once it slipped off she was only wearing her corsette and underwear. She smiled and felt color rise to her cheeks, only her mother had ever seen her so exposed, and she gave birth to Wendy.

"so beautiful" Peter whispered into her ear, closing the gap between their bodies. Wendy nuzzled her head into his chest and continued to completely unbutton his shirt. Once it was off, she was surrounded by warm tan skin. He smelled of pine trees. which was unusually comforting. Next Wendy forcefully unbuttoned his pants. After that everything was a blur- when reality came back the light was off and they were both naked, both confused and kissing every inch of one another. Everything was heated and new. Then Wendy kiss Peter hard on the lips, showing her trust- and that she was ready.

It was obvious they were both virgins, and this would be hard for wendy espescially. As Peter lay Wendy down and held himself over her he started muttering sweet things about how much he loved her and how beautiful she was. And then it happened. It seemed like an explosion of emotion. She felt pain, but the pleasure overwhelmed all of her body. Peter was going slow, and Wendy wrapped her legs around his hips, begging him to go faster.

The night continued, until they both came and were exhausted beyond their wildest dreams. As they slowly gathered energy to get into a comfortable cuddle, wendy placed her head on Peter's muscular chest and wrapped her hands around his stomach, he hugged her hips and kissed her forhead. The last words Wendy heard him utter.

"This is the love Neverland needed"

**_/end of flash back

* * *

_**Wendy's eyes fluttered open, it was early. The sky was starting to get lighter, she looked at the grandfather clock in her bedroom, it was 4:20 AM. Wendy slipped out of bed and put on her robe. Without making a sound, so she wouldn't wake her husband, wendy walked into another room so she could enter the balcony. The night weather was still below freezing. But Wendy didn't notice, she could only feel this feeling that she was supposed to be there. What was going to happen? Wendy looked up, She could see the Neverland star- it shined brighter than any other star tonight._ I hope all is well Peter._

Wendy remembered the ending of that story she had dreamed of, he had been gone the next day. There was a note on her pillow saying- 'i understand you must become a lady. That is why i must leave so i can learn to become a man, maybe one day man enough for you. I can't be a boy anymore. In truth, one day we must all grow up. Even the ones we thought would never admit it, i'm to old to play pretend. - love, Peter.' She had cried, but it was happy tears. Maybe one day they could get married. But no such luck, Wendy soon found she was pregnant. She had to cover for the incident with marriage. Her poor husband, his auburn hair... his eyes- they've become a dull green. no longer those sparkling emeralds they once were. All of that war, and family life. It was to much for anyone person.

That didn't take away from the feeling she had. And that's when she saw them, those pair of eyes. The sandy blonde hair. The wicked smile. It was Peter.

"You're late Peter." Wendy said with sarcasm.

"I know. But i'm ready." Peter said, his voice filled with excitement.

"But... i'm married" Wendy tried not to cry... "Not happily... but i had to" Wendy felt a tear fall, Peter brushed it away with his thumb.

"I'll take you away, we'll leave this place. Go get your things, we'll fly!" Wendy smiled it had been a long time since had taken a fly. Wendy nodded and packed some of her belonging quietly. And she took all of her part of the fortune and money. Then there was her greatest treasure. Jane. She explained to jane what was happening and helped her pack a small bag. They grabbed their belongings and met Peter back on the roof, she knew Jane was sleepy but excited.

"Are you ready to fly with daddy?" Wendy let it slip. She turned to Peter, with an i can explain look. Peter's eyes looked alarmed, but quickly softend.

"really?" Wendy nodded viciously and looked sad. Peter merely grinned.

"Let's go then" Peter said, giving Jane a big smile.

Wendy didn't know where they were going, not to Neverland, he wouldn't take them there. Maybe a place where the neverland star could not be seen, or maybe a place where neverland was the brightest. star in the sky. yeah, where it was a navigational point, like the north star. Follow it and you'll always find home. Wendy smiled foolishly. That would be nice. No questions were needed. Peter took a small bag from his pocket out, it was filled with glowing dust. _'i know what that is'_ wendy thought happily. Where was tink? better not ask. Peter blew some dust in her face, and she thought of him and Jane, their family. she leviated. Not to shabby.

Wendy grabbed jane's hand, who was now floating and bobbing about.

"Peter, we're not going to Neverland are we?" Wendy asked, still nervous about that sore topic.

"No." Peter said simply.

"What happens now?" Wendy questioned, never unlocking eyes with Peter's.

"Whatever you do don't let go. ever."

_**Every child grows up, except one. He evolved.**_


	2. Authors Note

**THANK YOU!** to my reviewers, i still get comments now and then and they mean so much to me! sadly i don't think i'll be making anymore peter pan fan fics - moving on to other things - because i'm afraid my next one wouldn't get as good as a response. besides, i feel as if my work here, peter pan land, is done. :) - but here is a comment to say thanks!

* * *

**mabfairy: **My very first reviewer! thanks for the incredibly sweet review! I wish writing a story that i put so much love and passion into was done than said... lol. I tried making everything sweet and innocent, much like the relationship they shared. thank you so much! 

**candy coated bubbles: **Your review was so sweet and put my in a great mood! plus, it was my second review - i was on a roll! lol!

**Lexy Malfoy: **I know! Wendy + Peter love - i couldn't find many fics where this simple pairing was occuring... so i had to write my own! ha ha! Thank you for your kind words!

**Ram Jas:** Wow! that was a mothful! I worked so hard and for someone to single out all the aspects i slaved over was truly rewarding! thank you sooo much!

**smartcat:** i took what you said to heart and re-read the story and saw what you were talking about. thank you for the critique - and i'll be sure to leave the repitition out! thanks!

**forgetMEalways:** yay!

**The-bad-triplet.:** why thank you, i tried to make it as sweet as possible. because when i think of wendy and peter, i think of innocence and sweetness. :)

**Brit1292:** I'm sorry to say this was just a one shot, i was afraid i would ruin it if i wrote any more!! lol!

**rolletti: **thank you, i had it all planned it my head, just executing it was the trick bit. i'm glad you thought it came out ok!

**Sarcasm:** Love ya too! for commenting that is! lol. I tried going for something no one had done! and i tried sprinkling it with sugar to make it as sweet as possible!

* * *

i'm writing a new HP story, once again - a simple pairing... Cedirc + Cho... i'm adding in the sweet factor once more and i hope that you guys might pop on over and make me all warm and tingly feeling with your reviews. thanks so much for your comments and i'm so happy you enjoyed my small story! 

_- Spell.Binding_


End file.
